the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaasta
Personality: The khaasta are interested in only two things: prestige and wealth. To achieve these goals, they would do almost anything. Although the khaasta are a chaotic race, they have a very rigid social code of conduct, which encourages backstabbing, conniving and deceit. Khaasta challenge authority, believe in the rule of the strong, and always strive to improve their position in a, be it khaasta or a multicultural one such as Sigil. Although they are usually disorganized and wild, they have developed a non-lethal means of dealing with inner conflicts, which consists of unarmed fights. This prevents them from rooting each other out like some Prime drow societies do. Physical Description: Khaasta resemble lizard folk, though they are between 6 and 7 feet tall. Males weigh 200 to 250 pounds, while females usually are a bit lighter. They have a humanoid form, but their bodies are covered with tough scales and their spine extends into a long, powerful thick tail, which is about 3 feet long. Their reptilian noses are flat and somewhat blunt, and their yellowish eyes are sunken deep into their heads. Bone spikes grow out of their skin from the head to the tail. Khaasta scales range in color from green to brown; some are even reputed to have reddish scales, which some sages interpret as fiendish heritage. Unlike the primitive lizard folk, they like to dress in martial armor, usually plate mail, and wield exotic weapons. Khaasta are bipedal creatures and can live up to around 120 years of age. Relations: The khaasta are distrusted by most races, and rightfully so. They kidnap, extort, smuggle goods, and often raid small towns on the Outlands to ransack whatever they can get in their greedy claws and enslave the inhabitants. The poor souls who have been made slaves by a khaasta will most likely find themselves on a Blood War battlefield only some days later. Some good-aligned races and organizations such as asuras or the Order of the Planes-Militant actively despise the khaasta. In return, the khaasta ignore other races or see them as lessers whom they can exploit. However, while dealings with the khaasta are risky, they do not always turn out bad. The khaasta are an excellent source of information, sell rare items and even offer themselves as mercenaries. One must be able to meet their prices, though, or show that they are too powerful for to be overcome. The khaasta code of conduct demands that they take from the weak instead of dealing with them, and if one is not careful, they may find themselves lying on the Outlands with a khaasta spear in their chest. Alignment: Khaasta are very chaotic, having a wild and disheveled mindset. Trying to get themselves on top, they are most likely to ignore the needs of others. However, the khaasta are not completely evil, as they do not seem to be cruel, tyrannical, or scheming. Lies and betrayal are only a tool for them to improve themselves. Most khaasta are chaotic neutral, though there are exceptions, as with most races. Khaasta Lands: The khaasta usually do not found cities or even nations on their home planes. Most khaasta wander the Outlands in large bands, using the portals there to travel between the chaotic planes, as they have no innate plane-shifting ability. These bands are usually equipped with caravans and giant lizard mounts. Some khaasta like to explore the Great Ring and seek new kips to raid. A few even set up shop in the places they have “discovered”. Belief: The khaasta aren’t very religious. Though some of their elders are clerics of powers like Semuanya, most of them don’t like to bow before a high-up, be it a god or king or whatever. Those khaasta who ever get to visit Sigil are most attracted to the Fated, as their beliefs match perfectly. The Mind’s Eye, The Revolutionary League, and Xaositects are also good choices for factions. Language: Khaasta have their own language with a unique alphabet, and some Guvners claim that they have over thirty different terms for “money”. All are fluent in Planar Trade, which they use to deal with other races. Names: The khaasta have no family names. They define themselves by the clan or band they live with. Male Names: An’arth, Curnnt, Hutha, Klenz’t, Nuthas Female Names: Biyu, Gonhu, Kovaru, Luqu, Vit’hu Clan Names: Ssarth of Limbo’s Flag, Kunhu Thasta of Tir na Og, The Wandering Laughter, The Sissha Blades Adventurers: Most adventuring khaasta have either left their bands to improve themselves on their own or were forcibly separated from their kind. Being accustomed to wandering the planes, the khaasta will gladly take on a life as an adventurer seeking wealth, power, and prestige. Roleplaying a Khaasta: Power is the only force that can shape the multiverse and its inhabitants. Strive for power. Grasp at it wherever you can. But be not foolish. Dominate the untamed by brute force, bribe those susceptible to mere coin, learn the laws of the civilized to your own advantages and beguile those who fall for words. If you choose to fight for law or chaos, good or evil, act in accordance to these philosophies, but never forget your true destiny. Category:Lizardfolk Category:Khaasta